


bound & tied

by jasminetea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: Steve is still Steve, Bucky is a shifter, and Peggy is from a magical lineage that pledges themselves to protect individuals.A snippet of an unfinished supernatural AU.





	bound & tied

**Author's Note:**

> Some fandom influences: that Mystrade fic where Lestrade pledges himself to Mycroft magically. Bucky as both cat and wolf as a result of his time as the winter soldier, and considered taboo in shifter communities. Oh, and that one fanfic about how complimenting Steve is the best way to be Bucky's BFF.

“Would you have bound yourself to him, even before he became Captain America?” Sergeant Barnes asks her.

She turns to face him, her heels sharp against the floor.  “Of course,” she says, “it’s the Army that needed convincing, not me.”

His spine relaxes, and she knows she’s said the right thing, even if it was a small lie.  What makes Steve Captain America was there before the serum and would have been there, even if the serum had not worked.  But Peggy has learned well from her mother that the magic she had been recruited into the army for was a matter of faith and love, and she would not misplace herself or her life.

“But,” she continues, “we’ve both bound ourselves to him.  Isn’t that enough of an answer for you?”

Understanding passes between the two of them, a current she cannot tell is electric or liquid.  She touches his shoulder wondering where this could lead, and the somber set of his mouth curves into something wicked.

 _Yes,_ she thinks, _he’s a heartbreaker._ The only heart he wouldn’t break is Steve’s.

 


End file.
